moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheaper by the Dozen (Shanell0420's Version)
Cheaper by the Dozen is a 2015 film reboot to the 1950 and 2003 film of the same name. It was directed by Mark Waters. Summary A lovely couple have 12 kids in the family when John Harris got a job offer in San Diego, California, the family decide to move. But in California, John and his family find themselves face to face with John's old rival and his family with 8 kids. Plot The movie begins in Nashville, Texas, all twelve kids don't remember what happened in front of their parents who are furious. Cast *Chris Pine as John Harris, the main protagonist of the film. *Kate Winslet as Christine Harris, the wife of John. *Eric Bana as TBA, John's old rival and John and Christine's next-door neighbor who has 8 kids. *Rachel Weisz as TBA, TBA's wife and mother of 8 kids. *Emma Bell as Jenna Gordon, John and Christine's new aunt. *Jenna Coleman as Mrs Emily Williams, the Harris family's kind-hearted nanny who friendly and sweet. She reveals that she's has a bit germaphobia but she can still uses the public bathrooms. The Harris' Kids *Ella Purnell as Edna Harris (age 22), the oldest child of the family. *Jake T. Austin as Rodrick Harris (age 20) *Sammi Hanratty as Bella Harris (age 19) *Chandler Canterbury as Phillip Harris (age 16), fraternal twin of Michael. *Zachary Gordon as Michael Harris (age 16), fraternal twin of Phillip. *Mika Abdalla as Lila Harris (age 14) *Raymond Ochoa as Maddox Harris (age 13) *Johnny Sequoyah as Josephine Harris (age 12) *Aiden Flowers as Jaden Harris (age 10) *Carsen Flowers as Abby Harris (age 8), identical twin of Alicia. *Camden Flowers as Alicia Harris (age 8), identical twin of Abby. *Owen Bento as Hunter Harris (age 6), the youngest child of the family. TBA's Kids *Eden Sher as TBA (age 21) *Asa Butterfield as TBA (age 19) *Madeline Carroll as TBA (age 18) *Gavin Casalegno as TBA (age 15), fraternal twin of TBA. *Aramis Knight as TBA (age 15), fraternal twin of TBA. *Alexa Gerasimovich as TBA (age 12) *Tyler Mazzei as TBA (age 10) *Lyndsey Bloise as TBA (age 9) *Mckenna Grace as TBA (age 7) Transcript To see the transcript click here. Main Cast Gallery ChrisPine1.jpg|John Harris Kate Winslet Divergent.jpg|Christine Harris Emma-roberts-wild-child-15.jpg|Edna Harris Jake T. Austin as Rodrick Harris.jpg|Rodrick Harris Sammi Hanratty as Bella Harris.jpg|Bella Harris ChanderCanterbury2010.jpg|Phillip Harris Premiere Diary Wimpy Kid 0sjWsCZxbMfl.jpg|Michael Harris Mika Abdalla as Lila Harris.jpg|Lila Harris Raymond Ochoa.jpg|Maddox Harris Johnny-sequoyah-believe-premiere.jpg|Josephine Harris Aiden Flowers as Jaden Harris.jpg|Jaden Harris Carsen Flowers as Abby Harris.jpg|Abby Harris Camden Flowers as Alicia Harris.jpg|Alicia Harris Owen Bento as Hunter Harris.jpg|Hunter Harris Production Development Filming Cast Music Deleted Scenes Release It will be released in April 16, 2015 and avaliable on DVD in August 22, 2015. Soundtrack Trivia *This film is 143 minutes long. *It will be distributed by 20th Century Fox and Regency Enterprises with Touchstone Pictures. Category:Films Category:2015 films Category:Remakes Category:Articles by Shanell0420 Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Family films Category:American films Category:English-language films